


(Did)nt Do It For You

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Sassy, Snark, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: He didn't do it for her.....at least that is what he thought.





	(Did)nt Do It For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am back with another Evil Within story. I forced myself to write this in hopes to get back into the groove of writing. So let me know how I did.

When Kidman had told him about the plan she, Myra, Torres and, Wallace had planned to save Lily- Joseph was quick to jump on the plan as well. Three years prior, after the Beacon Mental Hospital incident Joseph had been brought back here by Mobius. For the first year he was extremely uncooperative and refused to help Mobius after what they had done to him and Sebastian. Hell, he was ready to kill Kidman, he had a plan and everything.

But that changed the day she came to see him with not only Myra, but with Lily. Sweet, alive and older Lily. His practical niece, his god child. The moment he laid eyes on her he was kneeling on the ground and hugging the girl tightly. He didn't acknowledge Kidman or My- Hanson, not until he was absolutely sure that Lily was alright.

That's when Hanson explained to him everything that happened. that's also when she asked him if he would join Mobius and help her keep an eye on her daughter. At first, Joseph was outraged, ready to shoot down her offer. But then he thought of Lily, and Sebastian. Sebastian didn't know that Lily was alright. He didn't know his wife was here. He couldn't help them even if he wanted to. This made Joseph calm down a bit and really think over the offer. Would he really join this orginization?

Mobius had done nothing but separate loved ones from their families. They had dragged innocent people in it their sick experiments. They didn't even care about the lives of those people, killed them off as if they where animals. Almost turned him into some sort of monster, almost made him kill his partner; his best friend. They took him away and kept him here against his will.

But the offer was too good to pass up. It would allow him to keep an eye on Lily and see what Mobius was planning next. He took the offer. It took another year and a half before he was considered a high standing Mobius agent. During this time, he was charged with being a guard, a glorified babysitter to a healthy Lily Castellanos. Which he didn't mind actually, it was nice to spend time with the girl. Always so cheerful, empathetic and kind to everyone. So innocent and clueless as to what this company was after.

When they announced she would be the Core for STEM, that's when he was no longer okay with it. Kidman however had reassured him that things where going to be okay. That's when he was taken to Hanson again and told him of their plan. He didn't like the idea of dragging Sebastian back into STEM. But they wouldn't allow agents like him and Kidman back into the system. To valuable for the company to loose.

Everything had been going according to plan, until Wallace went off the handle. It made Joseph's blood boil, it made him want to say fuck it, enter STEM and take a Axe to his fucking head. But that would give away everything. To his gritted his teeth and remained indifferent about the whole thing. Even when on the inside he oh so badly wanted to go in there and help Sebastian look for Lily.

But, he couldn't. But he would be damned if he didn't help him out here. Joseph was shocked when he heard Sebastian thought he was dead. It broke his heart that the man blamed himself for it. It was even more shocking for Kid- Juli to tell him that he was perfectly fine. He almost chuckled when Sebastian made sure to tell Juli they would damn well be speaking about his being alive after this. It earned him back knowing grin from her, one he happily returned.

Everything happened so quickly. Joseph's head was spinning during the whole thing, but it wasn't a rush he wasn't used to, years of being a detective gave him that one up over most people. He had also almost forgotten how to use a gun, but that was mostly due to the fact a Axe seemed much easier to use. Getting down to the STEM Terminal was a lot harder than expected. Keeping his eyes trained on the door as Mobius agents began sawing through it, and hearing the administrator yelling about their deaths was mandatory.

Watching the said Administrator try to use their chips to kill them and fail was fun. Watching his blood stain the glass and floor, then watching him fall to the floor was a surge of victory.

Watching as Juli rushed to wake up Sebastian made him nervous, seeing a message from Hanson, thanking him for doing this to help her, it made him feel...guilty. he didn't do it for her, no, he didn't for her. He did it for Lily, he did it for Sebastian. Yes, he understood why she did everything she did. But s part of him, a dark part of him that was born during the Beacon incident, couldn't, didn't, nor would forgive her.

To hear Sebastian call his name, sounding shocked, unsure, it made him weak in the knees. Turning to look at the older man who had his daughter in his arms again, it filled him with a sense of accomplishment. With warmth and a sense of self forgiveness. Something he never thought he would feel not after the AI report, not after putting a gun to his head, not after joining Mobius. Not after getting to tell Myra that he was sorry for not taking better care of her husband.

He, Juli, Lily and Sebastian left after a long, emotional talk and reunion. Juli thanked him, for helping, for everything. He gave her a knowing smirk, telling her with the snark and sass she, Lily and Sebastian knew so Well and loved; that he didn't do it for her. That he did it for Lily and Sebastian. Lily and Sebastian had to go, however. Sebastian had everything ready in his red truck, where would they go, Juli nor Joseph was sure.

Joseph was sure Juli would hunt down any remaining Mobius agents and deal with them accordingly. Joseph wasn't sure what he was going to do, after all he had been reported missing, possibly dead. He was fully prepared to never hear from any if them again. It seemed like this was going to be outcome. But, Juli's request for Sebastian to take Joseph with him was asked; it left Joseph speechless.

He damn well near came to tears when Sebastian had gladly and instantly agreed. When she thanked him, Sebastian was quick to tell her that;

He didn't do it for her. He did it for his Partner.

And that, that alone made Joseph realize that....maybe he did do it for Myra.

Because it had not been for her, none of this would have been possible. None of it at all.


End file.
